Love Overdue
by nobody1771
Summary: Sango hates boys, but not only does she have to room with one, she has to room with the guy that has haunted her what seemed like her entire childhood! Life for her is nothing but work, school, and bills, but is there room for love?
1. Energy Bill

**Chapter 1**

**Energy Bill**

_It's been so long since I slept this good._ Sango thought as she sighed in relief, cuddling deeper into her heavy blankets, until she was enveloped in a cocoon of warmth. All she seemed to be doing is work, school, and study, and there was very little time for sleep. _Mmmm…this is great_. Wait a minute…she shouldn't be comfortable! She has work in the morning! No…no…her alarm should have gone off—unless! She kicked the blanket off of her as the chill of the morning air hit her body like ice. _Why is it so cold? Is the electric heater off?_ She crawled from the mattress reaching for her clock in desperation. _No!_ It was off! She's late for work!

"Get up!" She launched her pillow across the room, where it made a direct hit to her roommates face." Where late for work!"

"Ow!"

"Why is the alarm off!?" She growled, diving into the closet for some clothes." And why is the heater off…shouldn't it be plugged into the wall?"

"It is plugged in, It's just off at the moment because…I didn't pay the electricity bill and—"

"What!?" Another pillow launched at the sleeping figure.

"Ow! Ok! Ok!...five more minutes then…"

"MIROKU!"

"I'm sorry! I had to send money to my dad again…"

She kicked him off the coach and started throwing pillows at him, and with every fluffy aerial assault, came a piece of her sentence." What. Are we. Suppose. To do. Without. Electricity!"

"Ow! Oh God! Why the hell do you have so many pillows!? Where are they coming from!?"

"Shut up!" This time a body pillow flew across the room.

"Abuse! You know I bruise easily!"

"You know your dad is going to spend it on alcohol!" Giving up on him, she darted to the restroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Yea…but his my dad…" He said." And you know…I love him…and all that father son stuff…"

"Cut the umbilical cord already." She spat, before shoving her toothbrush in her mouth, and sawing away at her teeth.

This was a nightmare! Because she was late waking up the whole day will be out of order! She's would have to cut her 'getting ready' routine in half, run to the bus stop instead of walk, skip the free coffee at the bakery shop, not eat lunch, rush to cram school, not eat dinner (no electricity to turn on the _electric _stove) and go to bed, hungry, tired, and cold! _Why!? Why did this happen!? How did I get myself into this situation!?_

*Flash back*

"Finally! An all girls private school!" Sango marveled at the beautiful campus. Girls around her fluttered with anticipation over the coming years as the cherry blossom petals confetti the air. She let herself get lost in the euphoria of it all as she made her way to the auditorium for orientation, the wind playing with her hair, sun burning on her skin. Yes, high school was going to open up a whole new world for her. New people to meet, new things to learn, and most of all she will be surrounded by people with class. Inside she walked to the front of the stage and took her sit with her name on it. Crowds of girls giggling echoed through the auditorium awaiting the speech from the valedictorian—namely, her.

This was defiantly going to be a positive experience then from her previous school. The public school that she came from was a hell on earth, there was no one with dignity, nothing but delinquents. It was only out of lack of money that she was forced into the worse middle school in the country, but she made the best of it, and thanks to her hard work she was able to get into one of the top schools in Japan with a full scholarship. Best of all, it was an all-women school, no boys!

Boys, the very word sent shiver up her spine. Ever sense kindergarten they have done nothing but torture her with childish games—especially, one particular boy. Gum in her hair, wetting her gym shoes, destroying her school books, flattening her bike tires, harassing her, threatening her, embarrassing her. They were a vile breed and they all needed to be socialized! It wasn't that she was attracted to women or anything, but she had yet to meet a man that could shake her heart, and she doubt that she would ever meet one soon.

Her name was called and she rose like a phoenix with the delicate applause of the girls in Reedman High. All of her worries where in the past now. Yes, she will rise from the ashes of the disgraceful middle school and into the burning light of her promising future. She made her way up to the podium to make her valedictorian speech to begin the year filled with a sense of hope that she hadn't felt in a long time, finally she will reap the benefits of what she sow. This would become her paradise.

"Before the valedictorian makes her speech," Interrupted the principal of the school before she could begin," there is an announcement the school would like to make that will become effective immediately, and who better to announce the news then the schools Salutatorian, representing the gentlemen of the Reedman High."

_W-what!? Gentlemen? As in…male, men, opposite gender!?" _

She felt a strong hand land on her shoulder as a male voice spoke into the microphone. Stunned, she couldn't even turn her head to see who it was, all she could do was stare blanked faced at her confused audience, and listen as his words crumbled her new world." Thank you sir. I would like to announce that as of today on forward Reedman High will become a coed institution!"

_C-c- coed!? _

She slowly turned to face the intruder standing beside her and to her horror it was her nemesis….Miroku. The boy who terrorized her in kindergarten, who chided her in middle school, and now whose come back to haunt her in high school. Her knees buckled as he turned to her and smiled.

"My good friend Sango and I will see to it the transition goes smoothly. To all the new comer's like ourselves, we wish you welcome to Reedman High!"

He let go of her shoulder and replaced it with her wrist as he held both their arms high up in the air. The female students politely clapped and the male audience that she didn't notice before cheered loudly. Why hadn't she noticed the male audience before? She was so engrossed about the future that she failed to see what was unfolding before her.

Then everything else happened so fast. She got a job at an amusement park on the weekends, took up extra studies at night, and moved out on her own. Due to 'dormitory reservations' to make room for the _male_ students, all students had to be sent home until repairs where done, because her home was in the country side she had no choice but to find a place closer to school. Then Miroku showed up one day.

_"How did you find me!? What are you doing here!?" It took everything Sango had to not slam the door in his face. _

_"Well you see…you're the only one I know that lives around here and…I need a place to stay…"_

_"You have got to be joking…I'm not letting you live here!"_

_"How could you deny a childhood friend? We've know each other all these years!"_

_"Don't remind me. And the answer is no!"_

_"But—."_

_"No!"_

_"I'll help with the cooking! I make an awesome stir fry!"_

*End Flash back*

Food, it wasn't just to get to a man's heart, but into a girls home apparently. At the time she was hurting for money, hurting for food, hurting for everything. That was 6 months ago, and life hasn't gotten any easier—or quitter.

"I'm leaving!" Sango yelled from the entrance.

"Wait Sango! Don't. Leave. I'm almost. Ready." He called back in between running from bathroom, to closet, to bedroom.

"Be careful of the—"

Thud.

Miroku tripped over the heater and landed flat on his stomach knocking the wind out of him." Aouch….I can't breath….oxygen."

"Hurry up!" She ordered through a smile. Serves him right for not paying the bill." Leaving."

"Ready!" He jumped outside just as she was about to close the door." How do I look?"

"Like you just got out of bed." She locked the door and they both descended the stairs to the apartments.

"Well that's not very nice."

"Thanks to you we both look like we just got out of bed."

"Yeah…like we just got out of bed…_together_ you mean?" He teased.

"In your dreams!"

She turned a corner and he leaped over a bush to land in front of her path." If only…and by the way…you look beautiful today."

She scoffed at his compliment." Always the charmer, when are you ever going to grow up, be serious for once."

They jogged to the stop and just as they made it to the bus stop the bus pulled up with a squeaking stop and opened its doors.

"I'm always serious." He huffed out in clouds, letting her go in first.

She rolled her eyes and jumped into the bus, wiping out her bus pass, scanning it and making her way to the back where it was less crowded. When Sango found a place to sit, she looked toward the front of the bus and, surprise, surprise, Miroku didn't have his bus pass. Of course that wasn't a problem to the smooth talking worm. He grinned at the women bus driver, cocked his head to one side, and put his hand behind his neck, and said something she didn't quite hear. She laughed at his boyish charm and he was allowed to enter without paying…again. He plopped himself across from her, pulling his bag onto his lap, and flipping his phone open to check his messages nonchalantly.

"You slime." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"What!?" He replied innocent like.

"Don't you _what_ me, every single time you forget your card, you somehow con your way out of paying."

"I only use my powers of seduction for the forces of good I assure you."

"That not what I mean. Aren't you ashamed?"

"Of using my pretty face to get away with murder?" He paused to think, grabbing his chin, and closing his eyes in exaggerated concentration."Hmmm….no."

She sighed loudly and flipped her phone open to check the damage on the electric bill. Seriously…what was she going to do with him!? As the internet was loading, she snuck a peek at Miroku, the snake charmer of Reedman High. Honestly, she didn't see what was so special that made all the girl's swoon over him. So he was tall. His hair clean and pulled back into a pony tail that _barley _passed school regulations. His eyes are dark and she could see where they can sometimes be captivating as if he was hiding a dark secret. It's not like he was even _trying_ when it came to his clothes; pants, shirt, beanie, that's it. But the jeans he was wearing fit him well, and the dark sweater fit him loosely but not in a bad way, and the beanie his wearing somehow makes his handsome face stand out. Of course there was his purple wrist band, he always had it on and she suspected it was to hide a scare, but she had yet to confirm. Ok, so she can see what they saw in him, but once he opens his mouth the image of a cute guy transforms into a winy, grabby, baby.

Miroku turned to look Sango and she glared at him.

"May I enquire as to what you were thinking about while staring at me?"

"I was thinking how you're such a _child_."

"Somehow…I don't believe you." He grinned.

"Believe me when I say that if you don't find a way to pay the electric bill, we are going to be facing penalty fee's, and with your pay its going to take us several days before we get power at the apartment again."

"Trust me…I'll find a way." He winked.

She shivered. _I hate it when he does that._

~ E ~

For a cold day it was sure packed with a lot of people! The carnival was like a hive full of busy bee's. Employees working the stands, customer running around to visit different attractions, kids screaming, and every carnival machine had their lights flashing, music blaring, and rides in action beckoning more people to come.

"Why are they so many people on Sunday!?" Miroku cried out lowed and yawned at the same time.

"Don't you remember…some of our rides are half off on Sundays, so a lot of people with big families like to come."

"Yea…and couples and their cheap dates."

"Well I think its romantic."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her unconvinced.

"Don't give me that look, think of it as a good thing, the more people the more money in our pockets."

_Always looking at the Brightside._ He smiled on the inside and stared at her from the corner of his eye while still being mindful of the customers. Really, only Sango could make the dress code look so cute. The vertical stripped white and red shirt, overalls, red hat, her high pony tail that drove him crazy, a red skirt, leggings, and black heels—she wasn't trying to seduce anyone, but that didn't stop her from looking so damn good.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out.

"Would you please get your mind out of the gutter and get back to work."

"I would…but you make it hard."

She rolled her eyes at him and went back to passing out balloons to kids. _I wonder how long it's going to take for me to get through to her?_ Ever since he first laid eyes on her he knew that she was different from all the other girls. She wasn't timid, didn't shy away from a challenge, and was hard working. Once she set a goal she would do anything to obtain it. Much like him, once he set his eyes on her, he could do anything to have her. He also wasn't shy or afraid to share his feeling for her, but he figured after telling her so many times, he suspected that she took it as a joke. But he promised to change all that once he moved in with her. However, he didn't realize that she would work him to the bone! He was so used to getting his way…well…the _easy_ way! All the hours he thought he would spend with her where chipped away for school, work, studying, sleeping, until there was nothing left. But she was worth it. Beautiful, smart, strong, caring, how could he not fall for her?

"Hey Miroku, your needed at the wheel." One of the carnival guys called out to him.

"Back to work I guess…don't miss me too much."

"Trust me…I wont."

He smiled at her and turned toward the Farris wheel. _Always playing hard to get…then again it isn't for show…she really is hard to get to._

"Help! Thief! Somebody stop him!"

He turned to see the culprit running towards him with a purse under his arm and Sango was running close behind. Miroku stood his ground to face the thief but the guy took notice and skidded into one of the gaming tents.

"Miroku!" Sango called out to him.

"Right!" She didn't have to say more, he darted after him into the tent, while Sango went on ahead to cut him off. The thief ripped from tent to tent, destroying property, kicking over tables of merchandise, and sending people into a panic to try and slow Miroku down. But it was futile, he easily dodge each obstacle, and just as the thief made it the last tent flap he knew it was over. On the other side of the fabric, stood Sango in a fighting stance, she was calm, poised like a tiger about to strike. The guy didn't know what hit him when Sango spun and kicked him in the stomach sending him back to Miroku where he grabbed him and laid him on the ground unconscious.

"That'll teach him." She said, standing over the culprit to retrieve the stolen purse. The crowd that witnessed it all cheered for the capture. Sango, suddenly aware of the crowd, began to blush nervously thanking them.

He stood back to watch her bask in her hard work, but to his surprise it was his turn to be bashful as Sango pointed to him and the crowd began to cheer for him too. Smart, hardworking, beautiful, stubborn, kind, and humble. How could he not be crazy for her.

Unfortunately for him someone else noticed too.

~ E ~

They were the only two on the bus ride back home. After the carnival, there was cram school, and now she was too exhausted to even eat her convenient store bought dinner. Just as she was about to doze off, she felt a presence sit next to her, and she darted her eyes to see Miroku.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you."

"Why?"

"So you could have a shoulder to lean on in case you fall asleep."

"I don't think so…"

She straightened herself up and forced her eyes open though they were burning to be closed. It didn't help that the bus swayed her with every bump as if rocking her to sleep. The foggy window's emphasizing the warmth of the bus inside and the warmth of his body close to hers. Before she could stop herself her eyes had begun to flutter close and her head gently landed on his shoulder. She hoped that he wouldn't tease her and to her surprise he didn't.

"You know…several months of sharing a bus ride…this is the first time I actually sat next to you."

"Yea…" She felt her voice waver and her ear's slowing going deaf as sleep took over her body. Now it was just her body responding on its own.

"We should do this more often." He teased.

"Yea…"

There was a slight pause as if he didn't hear right or maybe he was talking and she didn't understand him anymore.

"We make a great team today…catching the culprit…I spoke to the carnival owner and it seems we have been promoted. We are now under cover security."

"That's…great…"

"…and I've spoken to the electric company. It seems I charmed my way into having the power turned on. By the time we get home we will have a nice warm place to sleep."

"…warm…"

Miroku was glad there was no one on the bus to see his face go slightly red. Sure his always found her attractive, and cared for her deeply, but this moment made his heart race like never before. He watched as her breathing cooed and her body completely depended on his for support. Part of him wanted this moment to last forever, but the other knew that she had never done this before, and he didn't know if it was because she had begun to slowly trust him, or because the constant struggles of her life where finally getting to her. He began to feel guilty, if he wasn't such a burden on her, maybe she would be so stressed.

The bus pulled and yanked their bodies to a stop but still Sango wouldn't budge. He grabbed his bag and hers while trying not to move her head on his shoulder, but eventually he got to his feet and she stirred. Still groggy she grabbed his sleeve and she let him lead the way outside. When the chilly wind hit her she grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"A little grabby today aren't we…now who's the child?"

She didn't say anything and he lead her through the cold, up the stairs, and into the apartment. When he opened the apartment door he found that it was still cold. He turned on the light which meant the apartment did have power so he figured the heater just wasn't on. He dropped their bags to the floor and led Sango to her bedroom. There he expected her to let go of his sleeve and drop to the bed, but instead she stood there holding on, asleep on her feet. He tried not to laugh. He suspected that she slept walk when he found her wondering at night sometimes, and the next day she insisted she didn't get up, but he didn't really believe it til now.

"I bet I can ask you anything right now and you would tell me nothing but the truth." He teased, but she nodded as if in a trance. He stood there motionless, starring at the sleeping beauty, this was his chance to find out how she truly felt for him.

"Sango…how do you feel about me?"

"You…are a louse."

_Ok, not really what I wanted to hear but…at least she's being honest. _

"But your…my louse." She released her grib on him and she fell into his chest, still in shock over what she said, he almost dropped her. Her sleep walking time was done. He picked her up, laid her in bed, took off her shoes, and covered with her blankets. He stood by her bedroom entrance for a moment feeling satisfied somehow. He watched her sleeping figure for a few moment and then closed the door.

"Heh…that's right…I'm _your_ louse Sango."

~ E ~

The smell of eggs woke Sango up. It must be Sunday, the only day out the week where she can wake up without her having to chase the day. Today she had the freedom to do anything. Mostly she used this time to study. When she kicked the covers off of her she realized that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. _What did happen after cram school?_ She remembered bits and pieces of the bus ride, but then everything else came out blank, did Miroku put her to bed? Sango jumped out of bed, swung her door open, and crossed the living room.

"Miroku!"

"Yes?"

"Did you? I—last night, how did I?" She paused to collect herself." Why did I wake up with my clothes from yesterday?"

"I figure you wouldn't appreciate me undressing you and putting on your pj's."

"That's not what I meant!" Her face was red and she could feel her imagination running wild." What happened after the bus ride."

"You were completely out of it. I had to lead you to your room and put you into bed myself. Though…you did sleep walked for a while."

"I told you I don't sleep walk."

"Ok…sleep stand…but you did sleep 'talk'."

He turned to roll the omelet he was making but it did not help mask the smile he was trying to hide from her.

"Did…I say something…last night."

"Actually…you did." He flipped the omelet on a plat, turned to give it to Sango, and leaned in rather close to her personal space." You said I was _yours_."

They stood for a moment starring at each other, mostly because she wanted to see the lie through his eyes, but she saw no hesitation from him. She blinked away the gravity of his stare and nervously laughed as she created distance from him.

"Yea right!"

He simply smiled and turned back to the stove to make breakfast for himself. There was no way she said _that_ to him and she had a sinking suspicion that he was leaving something out. Besides, why would she say something like that? It wasn't like she needed him or anything, she has always been on her own, and whatever she wanted she worked for. He did make things livelier around here…but still…it wouldn't cause her to say that he was hers. Biting into the omelet she was surprised to find is delicious and fluffy.

"Wow…I'm impressed…this is actually edible."

"Thanks…I think."

Mew. Mew.

"What was that?"

Mew. Mew.

"I think it's coming from outside."

They both rushed to the front of the door, and after blinking away the bitter cold from their faces, on their door step they could see a brown box with a tiny creature inside. Miroku was the first to pick up the shiver animal and to both of their surprise it was a fox. In the box there was also a letter that read ' Kirara' Before Sango could interject Miroku already had the 'can we keep her' pouty face.

"Oh no! We don't have money for the creature and we are barley home as it is!"

"But…but…look at her, she's so cute."

And as if to emphasis her cuteness the little creature jumped out of Miroku's arms onto her shoulder and began to rub its face under her neck. The smile on his face confirmed what Sango couldn't fight anymore. The creature was staying. _This guy…if he wanted to with that smile…can get away with murder._

**Authors note:**

**So for some reason I'm no able to update my existing stories so I decided to create a new one to keep you entertained in the meantime. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**


	2. Gas Bill

**Chapter 2**

**Gas Bill**

Its spring break and for once Sango has found herself with nothing to do after two days. Because of her work and school life, she had always made it a point to get her assignments done early, so she wouldn't be swamped if her job asked her for over time. She starred out the window as a gentle warm breeze brushed her skin, now that she had the option to relax, she wondered why she was still feeling so restless. Before she could ponder more on the subject, her instincts kicked in, and she turned to see Miroku starring at her from the living room.

"What are you looking?" She asked suspiciously.

"You." His face was serious and there was no joking tone to his voice, just the intensity of his dark eyes, watching her closely.

It's been several months since the sleep walking incident and he found himself more in inciting situation that made him want to jump at her and love her. The way she rested her chin in her hand, starring out the window in her own world, wind blowing her long hair over her shoulders, damn near killed him.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the window trying to cover the slight blush in her cheeks. Honestly, the guy is just a pervert, but sometimes he would say thing that would just catcher her off guard and make her heart race. She looked at him through her peripheral vision and saw his attention back to the tv. She grumbled. Didn't this guy have any school work to do? In fact, she never saw the guy study, but somehow he made perfect grades. He has his looks which let him get away with anything, very irresponsible, and naturally talented in studying. Did the jerk not have a weakness!?

Yeah, she defiantly hated the guy.

"Here's a thought." Miroku spoke making her jump, for an instant she thought he was reading her mind." You're on spring break and we only have to worry about our jobs, you should plan something to do with your girl friends?"

"Oh! And why—pray tell, would I do that?" She said suspiciously." I could be using this time to study."

"You work too hard! Leave a little room for fun! Over working yourself is bad for your health and I don't want to see you—." He realized what he was saying and pretended to suddenly have a coughing fit." I mean…hasn't it been a long time since you've seen your friends, you should take this opportunity to relax, but also do something social." He rubbed the back of his head nervously closing his eye's to collect his cool. For a second there he sounded like a concerned boyfriend, but he had to remember, that he was her 'jerk' roommate, so for now he had to play the part. Really he wanted her to have a good time, she's been over worked like crazy, and he was starting to feel useless that he couldn't be of any more help. If the best he could do is to stay out of her way while she refuels, then so be it, anything to make her happy. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to find Sango inches from his face.

"Are you…worried…about me?" She asked sincerely and again he had to fight the urge to grab her.

His heart was racing in chest and he could feel it beating through his burning ears. She was too close. He could smell her shampoo from this morning shower, fell her gently breath on his face, damn near count the hair on her eyebrows! So he played his defense card, looking at her sexually, and putting on his best smile said." Might I suggest you ladies go to the beach? I think you girls would look amazing in your bathing suits and I will be there to commemorate the day with _plenty _of pictures!"

Her face hardened with anger and she smacked him with a pillow. "Once a pervert always a pervert!"

"You know me!"

"Well we are defiantly going out somewhere—but you're not invited, and don't you think about stalking us either!" She smacked him again with the pillow storming out, she went back to her study table collecting her books, and left to her bedroom.

He sighed heavily, letting the pillow glued onto his face, fall on its own to his lap where then Kirara jump and looked at him puzzled." I know…" He said to the tiny creature as if it could understand what his saying." I hate myself for being this way…I'm such a coward…"

It wasn't that he didn't want her to know his feeling, not now, for now he wanted her to at least notice him. He just wasn't ready for her yet and he was still trying to sort out his life. He wanted to be the man that she deserved, and until that day comes, he will keep playing the creep. Then…someday…he'll tell her how much he cares. He would also have to keep fighting these urges, but how long could he last, is it him or has she been making it harder? Damn it, he had it bad for this girl.

~ G ~

There were bodies everywhere, swaying, jumping to the beat of the music as they pushed their way to their reserved table. Kagome, Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango all sat down and ordered their drinks.

"I have to say! I was surprised that you called us! I miss hanging out with you!" Kagome smiled while sipping on her drink.

"I would have to agree with her, we know how important your studies are to you, but once in a while it is nice to see you face." Kikyo agreed.

"Well I for one think's she should be punished for not calling after so long."

All three girls looked at the crossed legged Kagura, her lips twisted with an evil smirk as she call the waitress to their table and order something.

"I'm sorry…it has been a while…and there have been…a few…distractions you could say, added on to my life." Sango sipped her drink in frustration, and without realizing had gulped down half of the sweet liquid, making her a little light headed. Why was she thinking about that jerk anyway! She's supposed to be having a girls night out with her friends!

"Let me guess…" Kagura cooed.

"It's a boy!" All three said in unison.

Sango practically chocked on her drink, was she making it that obvious, unbelievable even in a night like this he somehow manage to find a way to ruin it when his not even around!

"Sango you have to tell us! Who is he?" Kagome squealed in her seat.

"It's not what you think. Yes, it's about a guy, but not in that way. His been giving me hell all my life and somehow I find myself in the situation of living with the guy. His a complete pervert! His priority are all backwards, and his a complete and utter idiot!" She sucked down the rest of her drink through her straw and exhaled loudly feeling the alcohol making the rest of her body light.

"So…it is in that way." Kikyo leaned in with a twinkle in her eye." It always starts with hate, then before you know it…your head over heels."

"It's not like that!" She protested.

"Uh huh~"

"Kagome! You too!?"

"Hey! I'm the prime example! Why else would I be dating a childish jerk like Inuyasha!? But somehow he crept into my heart and stayed there. Sure he has is moments, but then when I imagine life without him, it makes me sad. I love that idiot!" She smiled and Sango saw the tenderness in her eyes when she talked about him.

"Ah! There here!" Kagura helped the waitress with the tiny bottles and placed one in front of each girl." As punishment for your absent you have to take a shot!"

"That's fine, but why is mine a double!?"

"That's the punishment."

The girls around the table all had there glasses raised in the air waiting for her with smiles on their faces. Well, it is spring break, and she didn't have work until late afternoon the next day. She picked up her glass, cheered, and downed it. The burn kicked her back a little, dripping down to her stomach in a warmth flow, and then before she knew it she had another drink in front of her.

~ G ~

"I'm so sorry about this! Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem," Miroku smiled at the distress women." Once we're inside, I'll ask the manger for a phone and I'll call you a cab."

"I'm Yura."

"Miroku, nice to meet you, now let's get you inside."

Since Sango left for the club with his friends, he decided to go out to a nice café, and relax reading his favorite manga. That was the plan, until he found this young girl crying, alone in the street in front of a restaurant. It seemed her boyfriend forgot that they made dinner plans while at the same time she forgot her cell phone. She was so distraught over the whole thing, she didn't think about calling a cab in the restaurant, until it was closed. He just couldn't leave her alone in the street, so that's when he saw the club across the way, and decided that he could use their phone to call her a ride.

"His an idiot!" Yura cried to him as they made their way across the street.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to leave a beautiful girl like you alone. Don't worry, once you see him, you'll be able to straighten everything out."

"I hope so! That big idiot!"

He sweet talked his way inside, the warehouse completely packed, music engulfing the atmosphere.

"Give me your hand! I don't want to lose you in the crowd!" Miroku grabbed her hand and slithered his way through the crowd with her, unbeknownst to him that a certain group of girl's where watching him. He managed to get to the bar and flag down a bar tender, who in turn spoke to his manager, and they were given permission to go to the back room to make the call. He left Yura in the manager's care and left the back entrance, only to find himself smacked face to face, with an angry and drunk Sango.

"What are you doing here!?" She yelled over the pounding music.

"I—"

"I told you not to follow me!" She interrupted him.

"I didn't—"

"Who was the girl you brought with you!?"

"She—"

"I can't believe you!"

_Is she…jealous!?_ "Sango, I can ex—"

"Forget it! Do whatever you want!" Sango turned, and tripped on her heels, but Miroku grabbed her in mid fall lifting her back on her feet." Don't touch me!" She didn't understand why she was so angry with him and when she saw him with that girl it…for some reason…pissed her off!

Miroku, without saying a word, picked her up and threw her over her shoulder, carrying her through the crowd.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sango cried, she had no idea he was so strong.

There were a few bewildered looks by some dancer and he was stopped by the bouncers at the door for his behavior. He simple switched on the charm, explained that his friend was drunk and was upset because she was cut off by the bar tender. They nodded and let him pass with the wailing girl on his shoulder as if this happened all the time. He ducked behind an ally after a ways before putting her down. In return, he received slap on the face, the impact echoed in to the dark ally.

"I hate you!" She hissed at him as he stood motionless." You so damn charming aren't you! You can just smile your way out of anything and pick up any girl you want!" Sango's head felt dizzy and her eye sight was blurred because of her tears. Why was she crying? Her heart was pounding wildy matching her heavy breathing, her fingers stinging from the slap, she could feel the heat in frustration rise to her face. It didn't make sense to her, all her life she had always been in control with her emotions and her head in school, but every time this guy came along, it always shook her world. Stupid Miroku! Why is he the reason she's so fired up, just because he was with another girl she didn't know, holding her hand, doing god knows what to her in the back room." I hate—!"

"Enough!" His voice boomed, striking her like lightening with silent, she watched as the always relax Miroku stood ridged as if caring the weight of something." Don't say such things." His voice sound so small, so sad and pitiful, that she didn't notice him entrapping her between his arms as put his hands against the wall." Call me a pervert, an idiot, slap me—whatever you want…but please…don't say that you hate me. That's just…too cruel…Sango."

He had never felt so wounded and hurt by someone's words before. It was because of reason like this that he always kept people at a distance with a smile, while at the same time, getting his way. But he didn't want that with Sango, he didn't just want to charm her, he wanted to love her with all his being.

It wasn't until middle school when he helped a girl in front pick up some papers she dropped in the hallway, which changed his life. He did his usual polite smile, same lines every girl wants to here in a shojo manga, but he was surprised when he called him a _'pervert'_. The only person that could see that hated mask, even if underneath it was rotten; she saved him from being someone he wasn't. Because of this, he was able to face himself, and have the want to become the best version of himself that he could be. Maybe he was giving her too much credit, maybe he didn't care anymore, because maybe…she was worth it.

"Miroku?"

He looked at her, and he guess he must have had a hurt look on his face, judging by the way Sango stiffened her body. But he wouldn't turn away, because he wanted her to see him through his eyes, how he felt about her.

Even though her tears smeared her make up a little, her pink shirt dripped lazily over her shoulder stained with alcohol, and her hair was a mess with sweat. Still, god she looked so damn beautiful in the moonlight." Damn, why do you have to make it so hard for me…to resist you?"

He watched her carefully as her mouth slightly opened in awe, and her eyes widen in surprised, back pressed tightly against the wall.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He leaned in and captured her lips. She tried to protest but as she spoke he slipped his tongue in her mouth tasting her. He felt her cling on to his shirt, clumsily tasting back, yet fighting him at the same time. Opening his eyes, he watched her struggle under his kiss, and it drove him wild. He let go of the wall and grabbed her pressed his body close to hers, feeling every curve she hide underneath her close against him, and he kissed her even more intensely when she nervously whimpered in his mouth. He had to stop. He told himself over and over as his hands roamed her back, teased her hair, and grabbed her ass. It wasn't until the sound of his phone receiving a text message that he released her lips. They breathlessly looked into each other's eyes, her flushed face, mouth slightly still open as if wanting another kiss. Then her eyes began to mist with the want of sleep and her knees began to buckle under her.

No, not yet, he wasn't done with her.

"Sango…say that you don't hate me." He begged, leaning her back against the wall, keeping his body close to hers. At this moment he was a selfish jerk, he knew that, but he still wanted to hear her say it." Please…say that you don't hate me." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, then her chin, then her neck. Each press making her shiver under him." I won't stop until you do." He kissed her exposed shoulder, kissed her color bone, kissed her heart making his way down.

"I…." She whimpered.

He stopped and waited eagerly for her to finish.

"I…don't….I."

"Say it."

"I…don't hate you."

He brushed her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead." See, that wasn't so bad." He teased.

"I like you…I really…really…like you."

He froze under her dreamy stare and a moment later she collapsed in his arm. For a second time in his life he was grateful that she was unconscious so she wouldn't see how red his face was and how stupidly happy he must have looked.

~ G ~

"Never. Never. Ever. Again." Sango groaned as she slumped her way into the kitchen. She forgot how much hangover's hurt, this was only the second one in her entire life, but you would have thought once was enough. When she made her way to the kitchen she was surprised to find that Miroku wasn't cooking breakfast. Technically, she did the dishes and he cooked. Though in this case she was grateful for the lack of dishes, but still…food was a must right now.

"Morning."

Sango turned to see Miroku fully dressed to go out somewhere, usually he would be walking around in his under wear and she would be screaming at him to put some pants on, though again she was grateful for one less screaming match she had to do. Her hangover wouldn't be able to take it.

"Morning."

Just as he thought, she didn't remember a thing about last night, and she was too busy suffering with a hangover to notice him leaving. Last night was one of the best nights of his life and it also turned out to be the worse. He watched as she stumbled through the cabinets trying to find something to eat and he had to force down a bitter lump in his throat before going up to her and grabbing her hand.

"W-what…are you doing?" She slowly slipped her hand from his grasp as she tried to still her beating heart.

"I'll make you some breakfast." He smiled, scooting her out of the kitchen, and open the fridge for some eggs. The least he could do was make her breakfast one last time.

Her whole body was aching but somehow it still had the strength to make her heart race when he touched her, it didn't help that at that moment, she was remembering a dream about them kissing. It felt so real.

" You should jump in the shower, by the time you get out, food will be ready."

She took a moment to watch him cook, his back hunched over the stove as he scrambled the eggs, even though he had a smile on his face…for some reason…he seemed so miserable.

He heard her chair squeak against the floor and her footsteps trotting away. Once he finished making breakfast, while she's in the shower, he'll leave. As he reacted out for another egg to crack in the pan he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his chest in an embrace.

"Sango?"

"I…don't remember much about last night. I remember yelling at you and after that it's a blank. Whatever I said when I was drunk, please don't take it to heart, I wasn't being myself. So…its ok if your angry at me, just don't force yourself to smile, or be nice to me if your mad."

Damn, and here he was trying so hard to hide his pain, but it's just like her to see through his fake facade." I'm not mad at you…I'm…mad at myself. Its complicated—go take a shower, ok?" He felt her pull away along with his heart being ripped apart.

"Ok, whenever you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

"Could I get another hug instead?"

She playfully slapped his back." Perv."

He heard her walk away, close the door to the bathroom, and when he heard the shower running was when he punched the refrigerator." Hugging me like that…telling me to forget last night…you're the worst…Sango."

When Sango stepped out the shower, she noticed the living room which is always cluttered with Miroku's belongings where gone, and there was only one plate of food on the table, along with an envelope full of money with a letter. With each word she read of the letter, she grew more confused, until at last she under stood what he way saying.

He left and was never coming back.


End file.
